breaking rules
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Renesmee breaks one of her parents strictest rules. She flies to Jacksonville for a family visit.


She lifted her hand and broke one of her parent's strictest rules. She fidgeted as she waited not sure what their reaction to her would be. After an eternity a balding man finally opened the door. She smiled brightly at him.

"hello." Her wind chime voice sang out.

"is there something I can do for you sweetie?" he asked only slightly fazed by the pale angel on his porch.

"yes Phil, is Renée in?" she almost hated herself. She knew how much pain she could be causing her mom.

"Yes come on in. she's in the living room." he led her to a comfortable room. Another girl her age sat talking to a much older lady. Renee had laugh lines and loving eyes, that widened in surprise when she took in the younger girls appearance.

"hello dear." She smiled.

"hello my name is Nessie."

"I'm Renee and this is my youngest daughter Amelia."

"hello Amelia." Nessie smiled, "it's a pleasure."

"for me as well."

"can I speak to you? Privately."

"sure honey."

Amelia left the room and Nessie moved to sit down.

"you look like her. And him. Her eyes. And his hair. How is my girl?"

"she misses you. Sometimes she stares into space and I know she is thinking about you."

"she sent you alone?"

"she doesn't know I'm here. Neither does dad. And I don't plan on telling her. It hurts her to know that she can never see you again."

"I knew that. Every time I talk to her she says good-bye."

"she loves you."

"I know. And it makes me so glad that she could be with someone like your father. They are truly happy."

"yes."

"Before you go I have a question."

"Anything."

"Did your mother really name you Nessie."

"No… she was actually very opposed. When Jake gave me the nickname she wanted to kill him. But he said Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a mouth full." Renee's eyes filled and spilled over. Nessie rushed over to hug her.

"I love you grandma."

"Will you at least stay for dinner?"

"Of course I didn't come all this way just to leave after five minutes."

"Thank you. For coming."

Renesme moved over to her grandmother and hugged her again tightly.

"Come on dear, let's get the table set."

They worked together to get everything set out and prepared. Finally the other two were called in.

"Well everyone I guess I should introduce you to our guest. This is my granddaughter Renesmee. This is Bella's daughter. So Amelia this is your niece."

Amelia looked the girl over. This dazzling girl was related to her. She watched her as she gracefully sat and looked around. She looked between her mother and Nessie. They had the same nose.

"how long are you here for?" Amelia asked.

"my plane leaves tomorrow morning. I have a room at one of the hotels downtown."

"nonsense. Phil can take you down to get your things. You'll stay right here tonight. Amy has an extra bed in her room. you can share and get to know each other a little."

"I couldn't impose."

"yes. Yes you could now I'm your grandmother and I get the final say."

"alright."

"so tell me a little about yourself.:

"well. As you know my parents are Bella and Edward Cullen. I grew up near all my family in a small town in Alaska for a long time. I have lived all over the globe. Basically we live were my grandpa's work takes him."

She left out the minor details. Like everywhere they went they had different names. And she was engaged to one of her mom's childhood friends. Or her parents still looked like teens.

"Is your grandpa still practicing then?"

"Yes. He is getting kinda old but he wouldn't let that that him." By this time dinner was over. Phil and Amy wouldn't let her help cleanup so she said and talked with her grandma again.

"Hey dad. Do you mind if I take Nessie out and show her around. Since she is only here on night I would like to get to know her a little."

"if she isn't to tired."

"alright I'll take her to get her things as well."

"why didn't you come over sooner?" Amy asked as she took in the amount of luggage with a gulp. Now she wished she had let Phil come to carry this.

"I only just flew in about an hour or so before I showed up at your house. It's just I made the mistake of letting my aunt Alice help with the packing. Do you mind if I change and take a quick shower. I flew in these clothes and I think someone spilled something on me."

"no problem. I got the remote I'll be set."

"if you want anything to drink the hotel keeps something in the fridge. Just stay away from the metal canister in back. It's a prescription."

"no problem thanks."

she scrubbed and stood in the cold shower trying to lower her body temp. She knew she felt like she was running a temp. finally she dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a midnight blue tank top.

Amy was lying on the bed channel surfing when she walked out.

"you look amazing." She said as Nessie combed out her hair. she pulled a couple of the top curls back and pinned them there with a silver clip.

Amy looked mournfully down at her on regular tee shirt. Nessie noticed out of the corner of her eye.

"here. My aunt packed a million things, it's a pity almost nothing will get worn."

She tossed her a red corset and a black jeans jacket. She pulled out her shoe suitcase and took out a pair of sandals.

"so let's go have some fun." Amy said shouldering some of the luggage and heading downstairs.


End file.
